Wrong Pair
by Yuuma Hiraga
Summary: Hidup itu rasanya, kadang sangat menyakitkan. Saking sakitnya sampe masuk RSJ, yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kita harus memilih pasangan. Gimana kalau ada seseorang yang kita suka, tetapi orang yang kita suka itu, suka sama seseorang yang bukan kita. Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak kita sendiri.


**Wrong Pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Yuuma Hiraga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation  
Crypton Future Media**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hidup itu rasanya, kadang sangat menyakitkan. Saking sakitnya sampe masuk RSJ, yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kita harus memilih pasangan. Gimana kalau ada seseorang yang kita suka, tetapi orang yang kita suka itu, suka sama seseorang yang bukan kita. Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak kita sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, AU, Sedikit bahasa asing, abal, najis, bikin mual.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Di pagi hari, yang pagi dan bukan siang. Di kediaman Hatsune, seorang gadis dengan rambut _twintail_ __berwarna _tosca_. Yang senada dengan warna matanya. Bangun dari tempat tidur gara-gara bunyi alarm, yang berisik kaya _marching band_ kena struk. Dia duduk dengan poni acak-acakan, kaya pesawat sukoi yang menabrak gunung salak meledak menjadi serpihan debu.

"Agghhh ni alarmzzz berisikssszz bingitzzzzz sehhh, page-page uduah ngebikin gue stressszz" kata gadis itu. "Miku sayaaaaaang, bangun. Uda pagi sekolah sayanggzzz!" seru seorang wanita yang berada di lantai bawah. "Iyaaaaa iyaaa, akyuhhh mandih duluhhh yah mak!" seru Miku pada wanita itu Miku berjalan ke kamar mandi, yang di gabung ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan masuk dan enggak sampe 5 menit dia udah kelar mandi udah menunjukkan pukul 6.20.

Dengan secepat kilat kaya _the Flash_ dia mandi ala koboy, setelah selesai dia ngebut pake baju, pake bra, pake kolor, pake rok dan pake parfum karna dia tau kalo gak pake parfum bau badanya lebih menyengat dari tempat pembuangan sampah.

Dia berlari menuju lantai satu mengambil selai roti yang tersedia di meja makan "Miku sayang, habiskan dulu makannya" kata mama Miku, "Ma, jas papa kemana yaa?" tanya pria yang mirip dengan Miku, lebih tepatnya ayahnya "Ahh jas yang itu belum kering sayang, kamu pakai jas yang kemarin kemarin dulu yaa" ucap ibunya Miku –Miki- sambil masak di dapur "Ohh, oke dehh… aku mah pake yang mana aja. asal bekas tangan Miki tercinta"jawab Mikuo dengan super duper alay mode (di gebukin Mikuo) "Mah, kakak kemana?" Tanya Miku yang tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang "Ohh, dia sudah berangkat dari tadi" jawab Miki "Ohh. Pahh, mahh, aku berangkat dulu yaa!" setelah berpamitan, Miku mengambil sepeda dan langsung ngebut ala dominic cooper di _F*st and Furious_. (*le yang beta : lah? Seinget gua ga ada yang namanya Dominic Cooper dah? Adanya Toretto? *yaoming face)

Miku POV

Ohh yachh, cebelum guweh lanjoot guweh myau perkehnalkan dere guweh dolo yaach. myungkin cedikit tyerlambat tapi... gyakk ada kta terlamhbat byuat guweh HAHAHA! Ok gua balik mode normal dulu, lanjut.

Perkenalkan, nama guweh Miku yang kawai nan cantik, dan harum semerbak umur guweh sixteen tahun, guweh bersekolah di Voca Music School yang sekolahnya khusus untuk anak-anak SMA kalangan elit aja, saking elit nya sampe satu dari seribu orang yang gak bisa masuk.

Guweh punya orang tua yang... kalo bisa di bilang beda dari orang tua lainya, mama guweh namanya Hatsune Miki. pekerjaan nya jadi designer baju, dia punya butik di furukawa dan kyoto, kalo papa guweh, dia adalah seorang jaksa hukum makanya harus serba rapi.

Dan, kenapa mereka guweh bilang berbeda dan aneh, karna mama guweh, punya hobi yang aneh BANGET. dia itu suka banget ama _break dance,_ sampe dia buat kelompok sendiri. dari beberapa orang ibu-ibu. yang entah kenapa bisa dan mau masuk perkumpulan _break dance_ yang di buat mama gua. namanya Emax-Emax Rokes. aneh kan(*beta: ANEH BANGET JIR), begitu juga papa guweh, dia juga punya hobi yang gak kalah aneh dari mama guweh, papa guweh hobi banget kalo melakukan metode yang dia buat, katanya bisa bikin otak jadi gak gampang lupa, dan membuat matematika jadi makin pinter, nama metodenya adalah 'ngitungin jumlah ikan teri di got' sampe waktu itu, dia suruh guweh sama kakak guweh untuk melakukan metode itu gara gara nilai matematika kita berdua jelek.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Setelah sampai di sekolah. dia menaruh sepedanya di parkiran. dan langsung ngibritt lari larian ke kelas 10-1. Dia membuka pintu sampe gagang nya patah dan..."Kiyo-cencei! Maap, saya terlambatzzz" teriak Miku dengan nafas terengah-engah,"Hatsune-san, lagi-lagi kamu yang terlambat, kamu~ kamu~ kamu~ yang kutunggu~" nyanyi Kiyo-sensei dengan suara merdunya yang bisa bikin orang lagi kritis jatungan dan mati mendadak "Maap dech, Kiyo-cencei. Miku gaks bakalz ulangin lagiss" Miku memohon dengan _bulldog eyes_ dan seyuman yang bener-bener manis yang bikin siapa saja gak nahan, dan merasa kasihan, karena kalo pake mata begitu Miku terlihat sangat kyut-kyut gitu dech, kaya cihua-hua kena keram (Ha?) "Udah, duduk sono, lain kali jangan ulangin lagi!" perintah Kiyo-sensei sambil benerin kacamata nya yang miring."Okye dech kiyo-cencei" kata miku sambil hormat ke Kiyo-sensei.

Miku berjalan ketempat duduknya, dan pas mau duduk dia menatap di sebelah kirinya, ada dua orang, cewe ama cowo lagi bercanda-canda, yang cewe rambut nya warna coklat dengan pony ke kanan, lalu yang cowo warna rambut nya biru laut mereka ngobrol sambil ketawa ketiwi kaya nenek lampir, Miku yang memandang itu langsung buang muka dengen kezel.

Skip jam istirahat

 **Miku P.O.V.**

"Ihhhhhh, kezel kezel kezel. kenapa cihhh kaito bercuanda myulu ama meiko-nee. akyu kan jeles" teriak guweh yang lagi curhat ama sahabat guweh Rin "Yaa, lu sabar aja Miku. Lu tau sendiri kan sifat Kaito kaya apa" kata Rin sambil nepuk nepuk punggung guweh "iyaaa cihh, tapi kan gak musti kakak guweh cendili" guweh frustasi, dan ngacak ngacak rambut yang udah acak acak kan kaya kapal pecah.

Cewe berambut _honey blonde_ yang ada di hadapan gw ini, nama nya Kagamine Rin sahabat karib guweh satu-satunya di dunia yang ada, ketika gw lagi galau dan bangkrut, dia selalu ada bagaikan _super hero_ yang datang ketika seseorang membutuhkan duit buat bayar utang.

Sekarang guweh sama Rin, lagi ngabahas kedekatan Meiko ama Kaito, Shion Kaito. Cowo dengan rambut biru laut yang senada dengan warna matanya. Serta cowo yang tadi lagi ngomong sama cewe dengan rambut coklat dan pony kekanan kaya abg labil tadi, dia adalah ketua kelas kita, dia paling jago dalam _sports_ , dan bego dalam pelajaran. sama kalakuan anehnya yang selalu bikin guweh ketawa ngeliatnya, Kaito adalah gebetan guweh, guweh udah suka sama dia dari awal semester kita masuk dia itu orang yang polos bener bener polos saking polosnya sampe jadi kacang polos garud*. makanan kesukan nya adalah _ice cream_ terutama rasa vanila.

Ketika guweh lagi asyik curhat-curhat ama Rin, seseorang yang gak pengen gua liat. Perempuan dengan berambut coklat dengan pony ke kanan kaya abg kekurangan obat. Dateng kemeja kita dan dia nanya dengan enteng nya "Lagi pada ngapain sih?" ihh dia gak tau apa. Guweh males banget ketemu ama dia.

Yaa namanya Meiko Hatsune. Kakak guweh sendiri, yang lahir beda 2 detik dari guweh. Dan kakak yang guweh bencong, ehh salah banci maksud guweh, dia wakil ketua kelas, serta wakil ketua osis di sekolah. Dan, dia orang paling ngeselin se jagadraya yang pernah guweh temui. Bahkan, orang yang ngeselin bisa jadi kesel ama dia gara gara di kesel-keselin jadi kesel deh orang yang ngeselin *yodawg.

Kenapa guweh bisa banci ama dia? Gampang aja jawab nya.

Satu: dia kalo ngomong gak bakal berhenti sampe 24 jam, kaya waktu itu. gara-gara cuma minjem penghapus dia, karna guweh gak bawa dan guweh lupa balikin ke dia, dia bisa membahas itu sambil marah-marah dari pulang sekolah sampe pulang rumah dan balik lagi ke sekolah

Dua:sok alim, sok rajin, sok disiplin, caper serta cepu. Sok alim, dia biasanya sok alim di depan temen-temennya. Padahal, di belakang sering ngata-ngatain mereka. Sok rajin, kaya hari ini dan hari-hari lainnya, dia berangkat ke sekolah pukul 04.00 padahal bel sekolah mulai pukul 06.30. Sok disiplin, dia sering nge-hukum murid-murid yang lagi main basket saat jam istirahat. Padahal, pada jam pelejaran dia sering ngakak sendiri gara-gara baca komik BL(njir). Caper, dia sering melakukan hal aneh di depan kaito buat menarik perhatian nya, kaya, dia pura-pura main gitar, padahal suara gitarnya hancur, dan Kaito dengan kepolosannya (Baca: kebegoan) itu malah senang mendengarnya. Cepu, giliran guweh lagi mendapat masalah. Dia selalu bilangin maslah guweh ke papa and mama tercinta

Tiga: Dia saingan guweh.

Itu tiga hal kenapa guweh bisa banci sama dia, dan sekarang dia duduk bersama guweh dan Rin

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Meiko datang ke meja Miku dan Rin, yang lagi asyik ngobrol kaya ibu-ibu, lagi nge-gosip sambil triak-triak. Yang kaya gak di kasih makan 9 hari 10 malam, dia berdiri di depan Miku dan Rin "lagi pada ngapain sih?" tanya Meiko dengan nada polos yang mengerikan di dengar Miku, menurut Miku, suara meiko bener-bener serem. Apa lagi ketawanya kaya nenek lampir yang lagi keselek bakso urat ukuran XL.

"Gak kok, kita cuma lagi ngomong-ngmomgo aja" kata Rin sambil tersenyum simpul "Ohh, aku boleh ikutan gak?" tanya Meiko dengan mata senduh "Boleh kok" ujar rin sambil mempersilah kannya duduk, Miku memicingkan matanya pada Rin, tapi Rin tidak menanggapinya dan malah mempersilahkan Meiko duduk di samping nya.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Miku..." kata Meiko yang memecah keheningan selama lima menit tadi "Apa? Mau mengejek-ngejek guweh lagi?" tanya Miku dengan sinis, Meiko tertunduk dengan mata yang terseduh-seduh "Tidak..."Miku yang melihatnya hanya cuek karna dia tahu, pasti ini hanya air mata buaya nya. "Miku... Gua... Pingin... Lu... Bersama kaito" kata Meiko yang terlihat seperti menangis sambil tersenyum ke arah Miku "HAH?" tanya Miku yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, telinga nya bagaikan orang yang lagi berjalan, tiba tiba terkena palangan pintu masuk mobil. Begitu juga dengan Rin yang masih menganga karna shock, tentu saja. seorang Meiko, wakil ketua kelas and osis mau myerah kepadanya begitu saja, "Yaa... Gua... Mau lu bahagia bersama Kaito" kata Meiko yang sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua perempuan terebut, ekspresi nya kaya orang lagi BAB berkekuatan penuh.

"Tunggu sebentar sebenernya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku dengan heran kepada kakaknya yang tidak biasa ini "Huhhh... Sebenarnya..." Meiko menghela napas dengan mata yang masih mngeluarkan air mata. Dia bercerita kejadian yang kemarin di alaminya kedapa kedua cewe itu

 _ **Flash Back ON**_

Di bawah pohon sakura, seorang cowo berambut biru laut terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang "Meiko kemana yaa, tapi gimana ya, ekspresi nya kalau gue kasih tau dia yang sebenernya gue rasain... Aghh" gumam cowo itu sambil meremas-remas rambut nya, tidak lama kemudian. seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan pony ke kanan kaya abg labil. Datang kerarahnya, sambil melambaikan tangan "Kaito, maaf. Sudah lama menunggu yaa?" tanya Meiko dengan polos "Ehh... Tidak kok... Sebernarnya, ada yang pingin gue sampein ke lo" Kaito menatap Meiko dengan mata serius, sampe mau copot tuh mata "Apa yaa?" tanya Meiko dengan hati-hati "Sebenernya, gue suka sama-" Kaito melihat Meiko dengan muka merah "Suka sama apa?" tanya Meiko yang antusias. Karna dia piker, kalo moment kaya gini kaito bakal sampain perasaan nya buat dia.

Tapi, dewi fortuna berkehendak lain "Sebenernya gue... SUKA, SAMA ADIK LU. MIKU!" teriak Kaito dengan lantang. Meiko hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan tangis nya. Hatinya bagaikan terkena ribuan tusuk gigi, "Umm... Oke... Gua bakal... Sampein ke dia..." kata Meiko sambil menahan bendungan air matanya yang bentar lagi jadi air terjun, "Huff... Makasih yaa, gue tau lu emang bener-bener temen yang bisa di andalin" Kaito menghela nafas dan tersenyum, kepada perempuan yang berada tepat di sebelah nya ini, Meiko hanya bisa ikut tersenyum sambil berpikir jadi selama ini Kaito mengaggapnya sebatas temen dekat.

 _ **Flash back OFF**_

Miku hanya bisa terdiam, sambil melihat kakaknya yang lagi menahan air matanya, Miku berdiri lalu memeluk kakaknya "Kakak maafin Miku yaa. celama ini Miku celalu berpikir yang byuruk tentang kakak" ucap Miku yang juga sedang menahan air matanya, agar tidak jadi air terjun "Enggak, kakak yang salah selama ini, kakak selalu jahat ama Miku, maafin kakak yaa Miku" kini keduanya nggak bisa nahan lagi. Air terjun pun mengalir membajiri kelas 10-A.

 **Miku P.O.V.**

Guweh lari-larian di koridor sekolah, untuk menuju ke halaman belakang, sesampainya di halaman belakang, guweh ngeliat Kaito lagi berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah guweh, 'ahhh rasanya kaya seorang pengeran babi yang tersenyum aja' kata Miku dalam hatinya, dia berjalan ke arah Kaito "Miku, sebenernya. Gue suka sama lo, lo mau gak.. jadi pacar gue?" Kaito menyampaikan perasaan nya ke guweh, gila guweh berasa kaya orang paling beruntung sejagad raya tapi...

"Kaito kita PDKT-an dulu yaa. Guweh masih mau tau banyak tentang lo, dan juga. Guweh udah janji bahwa, sebelum kakak guweh punya pacar. Guweh gak mau pacaran dulu" jelas guweh stengah takut. Kalo nanti kaito bakal marah gara-gara udah nolak dia, padahal sih bukan mau nolak, cuma gak terima doang, tapi beda dari dugaan guweh. Kaito tersenyum dengan manis ke guweh "Hahaha Miku lucu yaa, gak salah gue suka sama lu" jawab Kaito dengan senyuman manisnya

Berakit-rakit dahulu berenang renang kemudia bersakit-sakit dahulu senang kemudian. (*le beta reader: Gue bener-bener kaga ngerti. Kenapa, si Author berengsek ini naro quote kaya gini di sini. Malah _typo_ lagi wkwkwk)

 _ **Owari**_


End file.
